Pride Lies Buried
by mum-to-you
Summary: At the Yule Ball, in between announcing his promotion to Harry and schmoozing with Ludo Bagman, Percy had other things to occupy his time.


Pride Lies Buried

"_Well, Harry was certainly impressed_," Percy Weasley thought sardonically as he placed his knife and fork in the expected "twenty past four" position on the gold plate before him. The Yule Ball feast was winding down, and the dancing would start any minute now. He fidgeted in his chair at the head table and craned his neck around the room as if looking for someone. Apparently disappointed, he sat back with a sigh.

Percy had just announced to Harry, who was a friend, he'd thought, about his recent promotion, but Harry really didn't seem to be impressed. That seemed to be the way of things these days. There really was nothing Percy could do that would ever be as good as whatever Bill and Charlie had already done twice, but couldn't _someone_ in his family be excited for him? Even Dad didn't seem so much flattered that Percy had followed in his footsteps into the Ministry, as worried about it. That was no doubt because he knew Percy intended to follow in those footsteps and then go rather farther the distance than his dad ever had, but still. Why did everyone he cared about seem to go out their way to avoid him? He thought for a moment and amended that to "almost everyone."

He sighed again somewhat despondently and took another look around the room. He spotted Dumbledore in a very curious dance with Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Percy frowned. "_Really_," he thought, "_I grant the old man's a genius and all, but sometimes he has no sense of propriety whatsoever. Talking about chamberpots and full bladders at the dinner table? What was he thinking? And what was that wink all about?_" Percy wondered.

At that moment, Percy's eyes were covered by a pair of hands from behind. Someone bent down low and whispered huskily into his ear, "Hey, sailor. Buy a girl a drink?"

Percy's usually serious face split into a wide grin. "Penny, there you are! I was beginning to worry. Where have you been?" Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, was in her last year at Hogwarts. They had been together almost three years, but since Percy's graduation, they had maintained a long-distance relationship the best they could.

Penny kissed Percy on the ear, making him shiver involuntarily. Then she sat down in the chair Harry had vacated and smiled at him. "I've been helping Professor Flitwick out front. We've done a rose garden, in December, if you can believe that." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's devastatingly romantic."

Percy took off his glasses and wiped them on his handkerchief. Penny's greeting was rather amusing, but he hated fingermarks on his glasses. He put the new wire frames back on his nose and looked over at his girlfriend. Penny was wearing dress robes made of a soft lustrous fabric exactly the color of fine claret. The robes were laced up at the bodice with gold cord, and she looked like a princess out of a medieval history book. Her dark hair was swept up loosely, but several tendrils had escaped and were curling charmingly at her neck and framing her face. Before he even thought about it, Percy actually licked his lips and sighed.

The Weird Sisters, who were playing for the ball, struck up a slower tune, and Penny took Percy's hand and said with a smile, "Dance with me."

Most people who were acquainted with Percy might have assumed that Penny's suggestion would have struck fear in the heart of the quiet, serious young man. They might have been wrong. The fact was Percy Weasley was a damn good dancer. Granted, on a fast song, he was pretty much an accident waiting to happen, but ballroom dancing? That he could do. Mum always said that Dad was certainly an _enthusiastic_ dancer, but beyond that, she just shook her head and muttered about always having to lead. Her boys, she vowed, would learn how to dance, and she taught every one of them.

"_Points to Mum_,"he thought smugly as he took Penny's hand in his, slipped his other arm around her waist, and guided her expertly around the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cedric Diggory dancing, after a fashion, with that Ravenclaw girl whose name he couldn't recall. Cedric's mouth had fallen open in surprise, and Percy experienced a momentary sense of victory over his handsome, athletic neighbor. Percy suppressed a smile and looked over Penny's head at Fred and George, who were also making Mum proud with their partners. "_Good show, Weasleys_!" Percy thought. He looked around for Ron to see if it were a total rout for the men of the family, but Ron was sitting at a table with Harry and appeared to be sulking.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he watched Ron. "_What was Mother thinking?_" he thought as he scrutinized Ron's tatty dress robes. "_It was no doubt the best she could do_," he assumed, "_It always is_."

Percy began to feel a little uncomfortable in his new navy blue robes, which were really a business investment more than anything. Mr. Crouch had made several pointed comments to him regarding appropriate professional attire, and he had been quick to take the hint. Besides, he hadn't had brand new robes since the day his mother had realized that he had grown taller than Charlie and couldn't fit into his hand-me-downs anymore. Then with a start, Percy realized that Penny was speaking to him. He smiled down at her and said, "I'm sorry, Penny. Lost in thought, I guess."

"I was saying that you look very handsome tonight, but I suppose it bears repeating." She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled the smile that always devastated him with its warmth.

Ron and his disreputable robes were forgotten while Percy's heart skipped several beats. He reveled in the compliment a moment before remembering his manners. "Thank you. And I must say that you are simply stunning. As usual, of course." His arms tightened around her, and he kissed her lightly on the temple. She began to hum along to the song rather tunelessly and nestled her head up under his chin. Percy smiled to himself and thought, "_A perfect fit_."

Percy Weasley was, after all, a man with a plan. People had always laughed patronizingly at the solemn little boy who always told them proudly that he was going to be the Minister of Magic when he grew up. Of course, he had always been very serious about it, had planned for it his whole life. And such precise determination could not help but be rewarded. He wasn't even nineteen yet, and he'd already received his first promotion. Everything was going according to plan.

He held Penny close to him and considered her part in his plan. As far as he was concerned, she was integral to it. He cared for her very much, and the past few months had been very lonely without her. He imagined attending all the smart parties at the Ministry with her at his side, charming the old fogies with her beauty and poise, making them laugh with her wit, covering those awkward moments in casual conversation he'd never really gotten the hang of. She was going to be quite an asset.

It never occurred to Percy that his thoughts might be considered crass and calculating. For Percy, his plan was so much for her as for himself as made no difference. Penny knew about his plan and admired him for his forethought and determination. He was confident that she returned his feelings for her. "_And let's face it_," he thought, "_you don't just care for her. You love her as much you have ever loved anyone in your life_." The thought that Penny might actually love him as well took him aback. He felt guilty about not ever having told her exactly how he felt, but he was confident that there was plenty of time for that.

More couples were walking out onto the dance floor as the Weird Sisters picked up the tempo. Percy had no intention of making a fool of himself on the dance floor after such a stunning triumph, so he gave Penny quick hug and whispered, "Show me your rose garden." Excited, she pulled him out of the Great Hall and through the open front doors in the entrance hall. Holding hands, they strolled unhurriedly down the ornamental paths through the enchanted garden that Penny had helped create.

They stopped in a private spot on the edge of the rose garden under a tall tree that glittered and twinkled with thousands of fairy lights. Penny turned to Percy and smiled. "It is so good to see you. I've missed you." She looked up him with a playful grin and added, "I was so excited when I saw Hermes this morning with your letter. I hadn't planned on attending at all. There didn't seem to be much point in it without you." She reached up and brushed her lips lightly against his and laughed, "I'm afraid I rather overfed him on bacon this morning in my excitement about your being here after all. I do hope he doesn't chuck it all up on your pillow or something when he gets home!" Percy winced, but managed a weak smile. He didn't find the notion of a sick owl very funny at all, but he was pretty sure she was kidding.

Percy took both her hands in his and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. "You miss me, then?" he asked.

"Desperately," she replied softly. "You can't imagine what it's like for me here without you. I can't wait for this school year to end."

After drawing her into a firm embrace, Percy reminded her, "Hang in there for a few more months. You've got to get those N.E.W.T.S. out of the way if you want to start at St. Mungo's."

Penny nodded. "I know. It's just hard having you so far away. Haven't you got a faster plan tucked away somewhere?" she smirked.

Percy frowned, "I don't how it could possibly go any faster, Penny."

She just sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I was kidding, Percy."

"Oh," he replied. After a pause, he continued. "Right. I knew that."

Penny just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It occurred to him at that point that he hadn't seen her in almost five months and he really hadn't kissed her properly. He lifted her chin with one hand and bent down and kissed her softly. Her lips parted slightly, and her tongue flicked lightly against his. She sighed rather breathily as the kiss broke, and she buried her face against his neck. As he held her gently, she turned her head slightly and kissed him on the soft indentation at the base of his neck. Even through his robes, the effect was alarming, and he felt his knees begin to buckle.

Percy grabbed her tightly and crushed his mouth to hers. He began to curse the fact that he had declined Dumbledore's offer of the use of the guest quarters at the castle after such a late night. Penny returned his kisses just as fiercely and whimpered in a soft and urgent manner that was driving him to madness. He was holding her so tightly that she must be able to feel how desperately he wanted her, and if her response was any indication, she wanted him just as badly. It had just been too long!

"_Guest quarters_." Something stirred in the back of his mind, and it was as if someone had doused him with cold water.

"Penny," he hissed abruptly, pulling away from her, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," she said, puzzled.

"No, I can't."

Penny looked at him, amused. "The last time I saw you last summer, you could. What's happened? Did you break something?"

Percy blinked. Even in the dim light, she could see his face redden. "Penny! I can't believe you even said that! That's not what I meant, and you know that perfectly well." He cupped her face in his hands and explained portentously, "Penny, it's just no good right now. You're still a student. I'm representing a Ministry official. Can you imagine what would happen if that blasted Skeeter woman were buzzing about? "_Ministry representative caught snogging student during Triwizard Tournament_." Merlin, a headline like that would ruin everything! Think of the scandal!"

Penny laid her head against his chest and got very quiet. After a moment, she looked up at him and nodded. "You're right, as usual." Then she jabbed him playfully in the chest and joked, "But do you have to be so pompous about it?"

Taken aback, Percy countered, "I am not being pompous."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

Penny leaned very close to him and said again, "Are, too."

Percy's mouth was drawn to hers like a magnet. The next few minutes passed in a flurry of tongues and hands probing and searching intimate places. At last, Percy broke away from the intensity of the embrace, bent down low, and whispered in her ear, "Am not."

It was Penny's turn to blink. She looked into his eyes with a bemused look and asked, "Percy Weasley, did you just make a joke?"

Percy looked at her slyly. "I believe I did, yes."

Penny collapsed with laughter against him and blurted out, "Percy, I love you."

That made Percy pause in earnest. He wanted to say it, but just couldn't form the words. He hadn't meant for it to get to this point until she was graduated. It wasn't the right time.

Instead, he wrapped her in a gentle embrace and kissed her softly. Then he smiled at her and changed the subject, saying, "We've nearly forgotten that it's Christmas, haven't we? I have something for you." He led her over to a nearby bench in front of a splashing fountain. By long-standing tradition, they always gave each other books for Christmas, and this year was no exception.

Penny eagerly unwrapped Percy's gift and read the title: _A Healer's Guide to Poison Antidotes_. Anyone else might have thought this to be a singularly unromantic gift, but Percy knew Penny very well. She was thrilled. "Wherever did you find this, Percy?" she asked excitedly as she flipped through the pages. Percy knew she was a little nervous about her all-important Potions N.E.W.T., and he had already informed her that poison antidotes made up a big part of the exam. Penny had been the rare student Professor Snape allowed into his N.E.W.T.-level class without an Outstanding grade on her O.W.L. She had missed an O grade by just a point, but her official grade was still E for Exceeds Expectations. Even Snape, however, had agreed that her having been petrified by a basilisk two weeks prior to the exam might have affected her score slightly. Percy couldn't blame her if she felt she had something to prove, and he knew the book would help her do that. She threw her arms around his neck and thanked him. He just smiled and said, "I just want to make sure you'll be near me in London this summer."

She returned the smile and handed him his gift. He opened the package and hid his initial dismay that it was a used book. Further examination of the volume showed him, however, that it was, in fact, a very, very old book--an antique copy of Shakespeare's sonnets. "Oh, Penny," he breathed, "this is amazing." He carefully turned the brittle pages, reading the aged typeface.

"I found it in Oxford at a book shop my dad frequents. He was mad with jealousy, but I wouldn't let him have it." Penny's father was an Elizabethan literature professor at the renowned Muggle university. "I know you've read most of the plays, but I didn't think you had a copy of his sonnets." If Penny was afraid that this might be _too_ romantic a gift, she gave no indication. She knew her Percy well, too, and right now, he seemed to be speechless.

The reality was that he was thinking, "_Percy, you prat, just tell her how much you love her_," but he remained silent. After a moment, he found his voice, "Penny, this is just . . . exquisite. I . . . I don't know what to say. I'll treasure it always." As he leaned over to kiss her, she shivered slightly. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. At the far edges of the enchanted garden, the fairy lights in the trees were starting to wink out, and it was getting a little chilly.

"The charms are just beginning to expire, it looks like," she explained, "Maybe we'd better go inside."

Percy escorted her back into the entrance hall, tucking her up firmly against him for warmth. As they re-entered the Great Hall, Percy exclaimed, "Oh, Merlin, there's Ludo Bagman. What a tosser. I suppose I should go say something to him. And I must say Harry and Viktor Krum really seem to be getting into the spirit of the occasion!"

Penny spotted the tiny head of her house across the room. She turned to Percy and said, "I need to speak with Professor Flitwick about when he wants to meet tomorrow to clean up out there. You go mingle with the mucky-mucks, and I'll meet you back out in the entrance hall. I want the chance to say good-bye properly before you go home."

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Of course." Then he sauntered over in the direction of Harry and Viktor Krum to speak with them.

A little later, outside the secret entrance of the Ravenclaw tower, which was not such a great secret to Percy, he held her to him as tears began to spill down her cheeks at the thought of his leaving. "Shhh, Penny. It'll be fine. I think there's even a chance I'll be back in February for the Second Task. Please don't cry. I'll send Hermes with a letter as soon as I know something. I'll even stuff him with sausages first so he can chuck them up on your pillow." She looked up at him with a smile on her tear-streaked face. "That, my love, makes two jokes in one night. I think it's a record."

He smiled wryly at her, and he wanted so desperately to tell her everything he was feeling. He kissed her passionately, but when he left the Hogwarts grounds to Apparate back to The Burrow, the words were still unspoken. He hoped, however, that somehow she knew how very much he loved her.

Alone in his bedroom that night, he sat at his desk with the book of sonnets. One page was bookmarked with a ribbon of gold cord. He decided Penny must have left it there. He opened the book and read:

_Let those who are in favour with their stars  
Of public honour and proud titles boast,  
Whilst I, whom fortune of such triumph bars  
Unlook'd for joy in that I honour most.  
Great princes' favourites their fair leaves spread  
But as the marigold at the sun's eye,  
And in themselves their pride lies buried,  
For at a frown they in their glory die.  
The painful warrior famoused for fight,  
After a thousand victories once foiled,  
Is from the book of honour razed quite,  
And all the rest forgot for which he toiled:  
Then happy I, that love and am beloved,  
Where I may not remove nor be removed._

"She knows," he thought. And that assurance gave him comfort and confidence. Next time he saw her, in February if he could wangle it, he would tell her. Everything really was falling into place finally.

"It would take something really drastic to mess up the plan at this point," he told himself, "Something really outlandish and unbelievable, like Dad's becoming Minister of Magic or You-Know-Who's returning out of the blue."

He laughed out loud at that and reminded himself to owl Penny to tell her he had made another joke.


End file.
